Romeo for Sale!
by Psy t r a n c e
Summary: Keigo is sad and single, but when Cupid strikes who will he play Romeo too? And will it be a hit and miss? Or could it be one of the most beautiful feelings one can experience… Warning! Crazy coupling!


A/N: Yo yo Minna! Just taking a short break from my ever boring homework to write a little piece on a couple I just thought of! It feels quite nice taking a short break from writing for Crack Love, please review and tell me what you think!

I don't own Bleach or Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet!"

**Romeo for Sale!**

"_O Brawling love-O loving hate! O anything from nothing first create!"_

"Just give it up, Keigo; it's not worth it…"

Keigo dropped his fists dramatically, pausing for effect before sighing and glaring at his friend. Keigo folded his arms.

"Not worth it? Of course you wouldn't understand, you've never been in love!"

Mizuiro smiled rather shadily at that, his gaze dropping as they walked along. Keigo's expression faultered.

"WHAAAT? EVEN YOU! AT THIS RATE ICHIGO'S THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SINGLE BESIDES ME!"

It was just another crisp school morning. The slight chill left an air of excitement that was amplified by the beautiful chirps of life coming from the birds in the trees. Keigo had been entertaining Mizuiro with Shakespearian quotes from the time they had met to the whole walk to Ichigo's house. Not that Mizuiro paid much attention. Keigo was just Keigo…

Keigo pulled a sad face. Mizuiro rolled his eyes patiently.

"Is she really getting to you that bad?"

Keigo looked up, sighing again.

"Kuchiki-san…" he said dreamily "that beautiful word…makes blossoms bloom, sorrow die and my heart pump with passion…"

Mizuiro looked on pitifully at the taller boy who had hunched and was grasping his school bag sorrowfully.

"But…" Keigo continued when Mizuiro failed to ask him "she is not in love with me…dear, sweet Kuchiki…for she has her eyes on" Keigo pulled a disgusted face "…Kurosaki _Ichigo_…"

"Have you even talked to her about your feelings?" Mizuiro asked as they passed a filing gang of juniors heading the opposite way.

Keigo gagged, his face turning purple. He frowned after he had recovered and composed himself. "Eh…well, no, not really…"

Mizuiro raised an eyebrow.

"But come on! You've seen me! I throw hints at her all the time!" Keigo protested.

Mizuiro's eyebrow rose higher.

"Aw, fine!" Keigo growled as they reached the front porch of Ichigo's house "But you would think that she would have gotten it by now!"

"Girls" Mizuiro said rolling his eyes fondly "Can_ never_ get hints."

"But I really like her! I-I want to be her boyfriend!" Keigo persisted, pressing the doorbell.

_Or at least get to know her a bit…_

A very interesting view of a humming bird caught the taller boy's attention at the tree to the left. Blinking at it and smiling slightly he watched it nip at its plumage. Mizuiro glanced at what he was doing, swallowing at the dream-like expression on his friend's face.

_He's really loosing it…_

"Er Keigo, do ya think anyone heard us?" he asked tentatively. Keigo blinked and looked back at him.

"I guess not." He said. Ignoring the rigorious shakings of his friend's head he pressed his hand slightly against the door, which pushed open.

"You can't just barge into people's houses!" Mizuiro scolded angrily.

"Come on, it's not like we didn't announce that we were here!" Keigo retorted, slipping off his shoes. Tugging Mizuiro along, his friend quickly slipped off his shoes before following his cautious step inside.

"Er, hello?" Keigo called out, ignoring the 'I-told-you-so' glare from Mizuiro.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry!" a female voice rang out from the kitchen "I forgot that Onii-chan's friends come to pick him up! Please come through!"

Glancing behind at his friend, Keigo walked slowly down the hall and turned the corner into the kitchen.

A smallish short-haired girl in a green dress stood with her backs to them, bending over to pull out some tucked away oven gloves. Mizuiro peeked over Keigo's shoulder to see.

"Welcome to our house and sorry for the wait" she began, turning around "Onii-chan is-iz-zzz iz-i-is s-sick- so-" she immediately retracted at the sight of them, her mouth dropping and her cheeks going pink.

Keigo blinked slowly. Ichigo had a sister…he never knew. She was smaller than Kuchiki-san, petite with doe brown eyes…

Keigo coughed loudly, his eyes diluting at his passing thoughts.

"So…er I guess er…he isn't coming in today?"

"Er…er.."

"…er…"

"…h-hai…"

"…er, okay." Keigo said, his mouth turning slightly upwards at her faulting state.

"O..kay…" Yuzu replied, feeling as though her little heart was about to burst.

"Thank you, we'll be going then!" Mizuiro cut in as Keigo was about to continue on another bubble of ers.

Grabbing Keigo's shoulders he swung the rooted boy around and began pushing him to the door.

Over his shoulder he suddenly heard a rather spluttered, hesitated "I'm Yuzu!"

Without his orders, Keigo swung his body round. "Er, I'm Keigo Asano!" he said with a speedy bow. Yuzu gasped and bowed back low.

"H-Hajimemashite!" she said with a twitchy smile.

"What are you giving me that look for?" he asked his grinning, short friend as they walked out.

Mizuiro's smile deepened. "Keigo-kun…you really seem to have something for little girls…"

"WHAT!" Keigo whooped, truly stunned "what are you talking about?"

"You're actually going slightly pink!" Mizuiro said, starting to chuckle loudly.

Keigo ignored him, looking down at his hands. They were…trembly…

What was this feeling…his hands, his throat, his tongue were all dry and cold…

His heart was racing a little faster than usual and it seemed...very warm outside.

What was this…when he always thought about Kuchiki-san he thought of pink blossoms and kissing her hand romantically, but this…his mind was blank on everything but Yuzu's broken smile and his tight-as-anything collar…

"So…you still want to date Kuchiki-san?" Mizuiro asked, seemingly innocently.

"Who…?" Keigo asked immediately, still focusing on flexing his hands.

Mizuiro nodded closing his eyes. "Yea…I thought so."

Throughout the whole day Keigo was quieter than usual, his hand tapping impatiently on his desk. He didn't glance at Rukia once.

_Did my heart love till now…?_

Keigo blinked quickly shaking himself out of his day dream. He glanced at the clock, it was almost home-time…

"Perhaps I should go back to Ichigo's…" he murmured to himself "to give him his homework!" he added in. His eyes misted over and he rested his cheek on his fist again.

Come home-time Keigo had shaken off an all-too-suspicious Mizuiro and was making his way to Ichigo's for the second time that day. He had already planned out just a few lines before hand for there little scenario…

_Good afternoon Yuzu-san! I'm just here to give Ichigo his homework._

_A cup of tea? Why yes, I would love one! Thank you!_

_Why, Yuzu-san, I didn't know you liked your tea lukewarm, that's how I like mine too!_

Falling into total bliss at the thought, Keigo shook his head severely remembering this was his friends little sister. Heard cleared, he cleared his throat and rang the doorbell.

Show time.

"Go-" The door swung open and Ichigo stood in the doorway, Keigo's throat shriveled up.

"I-I-I-chigo!" he exclaimed.

"Whaddaya want Keigo?" Ichigo leaned grumpily against the door, dressed in a blue shirt and pajama pants.

"Er, well I" Keigo mumbled, totally thrown off by this throw-over. He held up Ichigo's books from school. "Homework."

Ichigo grabbed them from him. "Thanks. Now scram." He concluded, shutting the door in his face.

There was a pause then he could hear a faint, indignant "Onii-chan" from inside before the door was reopened by non other than Yuzu.

"Oh," she said, eyes widening "K-Keigo-san! Konnichi wa!"

"Konnichi wa Yuzu-san!" Keigo croaked automatically bowing, his head going as blank as the beating of his heart again.

"Er," Yuzu tapped against the sides of the door "Would you like to come in?"

"…I would like that very much Yuzu-san." Keigo said staring her straight in the eye.

The gaze caused her to blush slightly as she moved aside for him to enter.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled, popping out from the stairway "Keigo I thought I told you to beat it!"

Yuzu scowled at him. "Onii-chan go away!" while Keigo locked on a smile at his _dear _friend, who was surely going to get him later…

"You know" Keigo suddenly perked up as they walked into the traditional Japanese lounge "If you want there's actually a very nice tea shop just a few streets from here…"

Yuzu turned around looking at him questioningly.

"Er, never mind, never mind!" Keigo said "How forward of m-"

"I'd like that!" Yuzu butted in "to…go to that tea shop…with Keigo-san!"

Keigo swallowed, his throat getting dryer by the second "Okay then."

"Just let me get my coat…" she said as they headed for the door.

Keigo glanced back, Ichigo was glaring at him from the corner of the stairs.

"I'm so killing you tomorrow." He said between fits of coughs.

"Sorry" he said, unable to resist, mock placing a hand to his ear "what was that Ichigo?"

"Let's go." A warm voice next to him said. Yuzu stood at his side, looking up at him happily.

_She… really is…_

Keigo smiled back and opened the door for her. He followed out.

Rukia immediately plopped beside Ichigo on the stairs.

"Ah _great_" Ichigo said scathingly "As if Karin and Chad wasn't _enough_…now Yuzu and that Keigo!"

He dropped his forehead on her shoulder in defeat. Rukia just snorted.

---

**Finish**

A/N: I thought it would be fitting for Keigo to be a drama-king very much like our Romeo…

Please review!


End file.
